


A Taste of Honey

by valis2



Series: Snupin Haiku [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has chosen Severus, and must live with the consequences. Told from Remus's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Honey

My love, black-winged and  
cruel, molten-tongued, razor-lipped,  
stark, incandescent.

I have only me  
to blame for this strange story,  
that is the worst shame.

Others wonder why  
I cleave to your rough angles,  
why I do not smooth

your tongue's acidic  
burn. I have no answer for  
them, or even me.

You, maddening spark  
under my skin, scalding my  
heart, you, I love you.

No one believes me  
at first. It takes convincing.  
I don't laugh or cringe.

Even you, in your  
starkest moment of passion,  
there is a question

in your eyes, a look  
that holds poisonous slivers  
of doubt and mistrust.

I am almost used  
to your venom, it feels like  
rain, shivering drops.

Your kisses are not  
chaste, they taste of murder and  
grudges, of dirt, snakes.

Your hands on me, they  
promise retribution, pain,  
if I forsake you.

You can't understand  
what I feel for you, you will  
never understand.

I have claimed you for  
always, until death pries us  
apart, until your

bitter, bitter tongue  
is like the sweetest crust of  
honey, dark as rum.


End file.
